Power Rangers Meet the Ronin Warriors
by Rainyy Bones
Summary: Tommy, Aisha, Kim, Billy, Adam, and Rocky are sent to the world of the Dynasty and Talpa by Lord Zed. Will they ever be able to get home? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1: Mall Crusin'

Ronin Warriors Meet the Power Rangers  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Rainyy Bones  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or the Ronin Warriors. I merely am borrowing the characters for my story. ______________________________  
  
"Aisha, let's go to that sale at the Bath and Body Works. I need some perfume to go with this outfit", Kim said excitedly as she ran to the escalator. She had bought a couple of outfits from the Gap and Express.  
  
"Slow down Kim. You've already bought a million things so far. We've been running around all day. After this let's get a bite to eat at Ernie's. It's a good thing I wore my new sketchers. I had a feeling we'd be here a while." Aisha said exhausted. She was trying to balance the bags she had in her hand.  
  
The Angel Grove mall was a huge five-story shopping center. Filled with department stores, shops, boutiques, restaurants, and other facilities. It buzzed with noise from all the people and music. It was still early in the day, but the mall was already crowded and Kim definitely knew her way around.  
  
"Okay, okay, Aisha. I've been dragging you all over the place. It's just I'm a little excited about me and Tommy's date. Lately he has been so distant. I want to take him away from his worries. That's why I suggested we go to the amusement park.", Kim said pushing back her auburn hair. She put down her bags so she could examine some of the fragrances.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I can't really blame him. Zed hasn't made an assault on Earth in a while. But Tommy ought to take this opportunity as a vacation and just kick back like the rest of us.", Aisha said. Lord Zed and his wife, Rita, hadn't sent down a monster, Goldar, the Tangas, or his bumbling, brother-in-law Rito to attack the earth in while. It looked like Lord Zed had given up.  
  
"Besides were undefeatable. If Zed is planning anything we'll be ready." Kim said confidently.  
  
"So unless Zed had given up or whatever he and Rita are doing on the moon, it looks like the Power Rangers have earned a well-deserved break.", Aisha declared.  
  
Kim picked up perfume bottle. The label said, "Vanilla Hazel Nut". "Oh, I love this one. I know Tommy will like it."  
  
"I think I'll buy this bubble bath," Aisha said. They walked to the check outline to pay for their items. Then they continued to walk in mall talking and chatting.  
  
"Aisha, what do you think of this outfit?", she said unzipping the cleaner's bag and holding to herself. They had stopped at a bench for a break. "Is it okay for the amusement park? How about these earrings and the perfume. I really-"  
  
"Kim, you need to chill. Your just going to the amusement park." Aisha reassured her, "Now, let's go meet up with the guys at Ernie's. I could go for his new Double Tuttie Fruity Tropical Shake." Ernie's was the place where all the kids and teens hung out.  
  
"Well, Rocky told me him and the rest of the guys were going to work out in the gym for a while." Ernie's was combined with a gym. "Rocky, thought it would be a great time to talk to Tommy."  
  
"I hope so." Aisha said, "Now let's go. I've already bought everything I wanted an hour ago." She took off her hat since it was starting to get hot.  
  
"Oh, you know what I got for Tommy while we were at the Herbal and Health store?", Kim said.  
  
"Hmm, what is it?" Aisha asked curiously.  
  
"Gen Sing. It's suppose to calm and relax you. I think that's what Tommy needs."  
  
They were getting closer to the exit. Aisha reached in her purse for her keys. When Kim spotted another sale at Spencer's. It was one of those stores that sold these funny looking t-shirts, earrings, books, charms, gags, and other stuff.  
  
"Oh, oh. Aisha just one more store! ", Kim shrieked as she dragged Aisha across the marble plaza floor. "Here we go again." Aisha said pushing back her sleek braids. Then put her keys back in her purse. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ronin Warriors Meet the Power Rangers  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Rainyy Bones  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Lord Zed sat on his throne looking straight ahead in deep thought through his visor. Rita walked up behind him and sat on his lap.  
  
"Zeddy baby, you've been moping around the castle for weeks. What's wrong? Why don't you send a monster down to Earth and destroy the Power Punks?" she said walking two fingers up his skinless muscular arm.  
  
"What's the point?" Zed asked, "They'll just destroy it. Another plan foiled by those insufferable teenagers." Even through his mask you could tell he had a frown.  
  
"Zeddy poo, snap out of it. Remember our quest to rule the world? It's not gonna happen if you just sit around." Rita told him.  
  
She remembered it like it was yesterday, from day one when she had landed on the moon in her dumpster and built a command post. The day she had started battling the Power Pests. She had sent down monster after monster to try to take over the world, but the Power Rangers always won. Until finally Lord Zed, her master, saw she wasn't getting the job done. So he put her back in her dumpster and sent her spinning around in the depths of space, so he could finish what she had started. He had conquered other galaxies easily and couldn't see why Rita was having such a hard time destroying one pathetic planet.  
  
Eventually, Rita found her way back to the moon where their castle was located. She wanted revenge on Zed for what he did to her. So she gave him a love potion that would make him love her and marry her. Then she would be able to get rid of him and take command all over again. But as time went by she started to love Zed and forgot her revenge and anger. Rita's big bright eyes softened as stared at Zed. "Yeah, yeah." Zed said softly in his gruff Darth Vader voice.  
  
Rita walked out of the throne room and into Vinster's lab. Vinster's lab was filled with miniature clay sculpted monsters. Waiting to be brought to life by his monster-making machine, so that they could be sent to earth to battle the Rangers. Not anymore, though. Vinster's lab now stood in silence. After Lord Zed came back he told Vinster that his creations were worthless and useless like him. Zed started making his own warriors. He had even stopped using Vinster's putty warriors and replaced them with the Tanga Warriors, but Vinster was able to keep his job. Occasionally he was found useful for one of Zed's purposes.  
  
Rita saw Vinster making some kind of control device. His worktable had all kinds of mechanical parts scattered everywhere.  
  
"Vinster, Lord Zed is really down. I've got to think of a plan to get him back to his old terrible evil self again."  
  
"Yes, my Empress." Vinster replied, "I've noticed a difference in Lord Zed as well Don't worry I'm working on something now." He pointed to the device he was making.  
  
"Well, hurry up!" Rita shrieked and then stormed out of the lab.  
  
She walked back into the throne room. The throne room was a site. The floor had a mist or fog that hovered like a mist in a swamp. Its walls were made of granite rock and the room was dark. Zed's throne itself was made of granite and polished black marble. On the back of the chair was a huge gold Z. Connected to the throne room was a huge balcony with a clear view of the earth, stars, and all of space.  
  
Rita lifted her long dress so she could climb the short staircase to the balcony where her telescope was located. Her telescope helped her to view the activities happening on the earth. Unlike Zed who could just use the beam from his eye visor to see on the planet.  
  
"Look Zeddy", she said looking through her telescope. "Look at the Rangers and earthlings having fun. They probably think that they have beaten us. Wouldn't this be a great time to make an attack with their guard down."  
  
"Yes, master. You could send down a monster, the Tangas, or me." Goldar jumped in. He was kneeling before Zed. He flipped his wings out and prepared to take flight. Goldar had been serving Zed and Rita for a long time, but after Zed's return he could no longer hold back his dislike for Rita.  
  
"See Zeddy. The gold monkey is on to something!" Rita shouted.  
  
Goldar looked at Rita bearing his teeth and scowled. His eyes glowed red. The shiny gold armor he wore seemed to glow, too.  
  
"Maybe." Zed said. He got up off of his throne with his metallic staff in his hand. His staff was made of some unknown metallic metal. The end was sharp and pointy, while the top was shaped into a large Z. It shone brightly. The staff seemed to match Zed's body armor. It, too, was made of the same metal. Zed walked away mumbling about how he couldn't destroy one pitiful planet. As he walked away he past Rito who had just walked into the castle.  
  
'Gee, what's up with Ed?", said Rito as Zed past him. Rito waited to see if Zed would say his usual "That's Zed you bone head!", but he didn't.  
  
"It's you guys! You worthless, good-for-nothings keep losing to the Power Brats!" Rita screamed in her shrill voice. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ronin Warriors Meet the Power Rangers By Rainyy Bones  
  
  
  
A crossover featuring the Ronin Warriors and the Power Rangers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors or the Power Rangers. Each are owned by respective companies.  
  
Setting: The original Power Rangers (if you can even remember the show that far back. The Rangers from the first power ranger movie) get teleported to the city of Toyama, where they encounter the Ronin Warriors. The Ronins have just beat Talpa the first time with the armor of inferno.  
  
__________________________________________ Chapter 3:  
  
"Kee ya!" Rocky yelled knocking Tommy down with a sweep slide. Rocky helped Tommy up.  
  
"Come on, man, get with it. I've never seen you so unfocused."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Sorry Rocky. I just got a lot my mind.", Tommy explained.  
  
"We could tell. You've been acting like this for days." Adam agreed.  
  
"What's on your mind, Tommy. Talk to us, man." Billy coaxed.  
  
**********  
  
Aisha locked the car door and then her and Kim went inside Ernie's. Ernie's place was once just a juice bar, but then he expanded it because so many kids came. All the tables had sun umbrellas. There was music playing from the outdoor speakers. Aisha and Kim walked up to the head counter.  
  
"Man, am I thirsty." Aisha cried.  
  
"Me, too. Sorry, I kept you at the mall so long, but you know how I get about shopping.", Kim apologized.  
  
"No problem." Aisha told her. Then Ernie came up to the counter.  
  
"Hi, girls. What can I do for you?" Ernie asked.  
  
"Hey, Ernie. Can I have that Double Tuttie Fruity shake?"  
  
"And for me a medium Pepsi." Kim added.  
  
"Coming up." He boomed. They waited for him to come back.  
  
"Aisha, do you see the guys any where?" Kim asked, looking around the crowd. A lot of kids were there.  
  
"No, Kim. I guess they're still working out." Aisha answered.  
  
"Here you go girls." Ernie said handing them their drinks.  
  
"Thanks Ernie." Kim said and paid for their beverages. Then she turned to Aisha and said, "Let's go to the gym so I can show the guys our stuff."  
  
They walked in the gym and passed a couple of girls doing katas on the mats and some guys on the weight machines. Someone had their stereo blasting.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Aisha called.  
  
Billy and Adam were sitting on the steps. Rocky and Tommy were still standing. They all had on tanks tops and karate pants.  
  
"Not much." Adam replied, "What have you guys done all day?"  
  
"Me and Aisha went shopping. Look at all the cool stuff we got.", she said holding the bags.  
  
"I thought we were going to be there all day!" Aisha exclaimed.  
  
"I guess you guys decided to go overtime with the workout." Kim told them. Then she noticed the stressed out expression on Tommy's face.  
  
"What's wrong Tommy?", she asked touching his hands.  
  
"That's what we were about to find out." Rocky said still looking at Tommy.  
  
Kim looked at Tommy worried. She knew Tommy had every right to be stressed. Lord Zed had always gone after him more than any other Ranger. Zed had tried to get him to turn evil again. When that didn't work he tried stealing his green power coin. It worked, but then Zordon and Alpha created the new white ranger power coin. Which can never be taken away by evil.  
  
"I just think we should be more on guard with Lord Zed. Zed could be planning something big right now, while we're chilling and relaxing. It's not like Zed and Rita." Tommy said, he was trying to fix his ponytail.  
  
"Look, Tommy, its cool. If Zed tries anything Alpha and Zordon will let us know." Rocky reassured him.  
  
"Why don't you try calling the command center right now?" Billy encouraged.  
  
Tommy and the others walked over in a corner so no one would see them. Tommy brought up his communicator to his face. One of Billy's trusty inventions that he invented so they would be able to be notified when there was trouble in Angel Grove. They could also teleport with it to the command center or any other part of the city.  
  
"Yes, Tommy.", Alpha Five's voice answered.  
  
"Is everything okay in Angel Grove? Any disturbances?", Tommy asked.  
  
"Yes, everything is fine. Zordon and I will let you ant the other rangers know if anything is wrong.", Alpha told him.  
  
"See, Tommy, everything is fine. Quit worrying.", Aisha told him. I guess being the leader of the team was taking its tolls, Aisha thought.  
  
"Yeah, you guys are right. I'll quit worrying." Tommy said.  
  
"And don't forget about our date." Kim reminded him.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world.", Tommy said smiling for once.  
  
"Hey, Kim and Aisha after me and the guys get cleaned up lets go eat.", Rocky asked, "I'm starved.  
  
**********  
  
"Gee, Zordon, Tommy is stressed." Alpha said looking at Zordon. Zordon stood inside his time container. He could not survive outside of it.  
  
"I'm a little worried, too, Alpha. Zed hasn't made a move in a while. I want you make the sensors around Angel Grove more sensitive to disturbances. I know Zed is up to something."  
  
"I will immediately, Zordon.", Alpha said.  
  
He walked over to one of the control boards. The whole command center had at least four large control boards with millions of buttons that flashed on and off. The command center was brightly lit with white light.  
  
"I'm also going to expand the viewing globe's surveillance of Angel Grove." The viewing globe could look at any part of the city.  
  
"Good Alpha. We got to keep a eye on everything." Zordon said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ronin Warriors Meet the Power Rangers By Rainyy Bones  
  
  
  
A crossover featuring the Ronin Warriors and the Power Rangers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors or the Power Rangers. Each are owned by respective companies.  
  
Setting: The original Power Rangers (if you can even remember the show that far back. The Rangers from the first power ranger movie) get teleported to the city of Toyama, where they encounter the Ronin Warriors. The Ronins have just beat Talpa the first time with the armor of inferno.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Master Talpa, why haven't we mounted an attack on the Ronins?" Daeious asked.  
  
"Yes, master it has been awhile. Other demon warriors have already attacked the Ronins. When will we begin an assault?" Kael, the warlord of darkness, asked. Secment, the warlord of corrosion, shook his head in agreement.  
  
"Have patience my warlords." Talpa said chuckling on his throne, "I have plans, big plans for this next battle. Until then do not question me."  
  
"Yes, master.", the three of them said in unison.  
  
In the dim-lit throne room Talpa's eyes glowed. The warlords stood before Talpa on his throne. A red carpet and gold torches lit with blue flames led towards him and his throne. It had been a while since their battle with the Ronins. Talpa had come so close to winning. But this set back had not stopped Talpa from wanting to attain the Ronin armors. He had absorbed all nine armors: strata, kael, hardrock, aneubis, wildfire, torrent, halo, daeious, and secment. The warlords had given their armors willingly because they served Talpa.  
  
Talpa had also absorbed all of the people of Toyama, feeding off of their despair in order to make himself a giant. When Talpa absorbed the nine armors it also gave him the power and possession over the powers of the armors. But Ryo and his friends resisted Talpa even after he had captured them inside of him. Ryo was able to combine the armors of him and his friends to form the mystical white armor, the Armor of Inferno. With the armor he was able to defeat Talpa, free his friends, and the city. Ryo thought he had destroyed Talpa, but Talpa is still alive in the netherworld. Talpa was waiting for the right time. Talpa wanted their world and will not stop until he had it.  
  
**********  
  
Vinster strolled into Lord Zed's throne room. He had a grin on his face. The apron we wore had smudged oil stains on it and so did his hands.  
  
"What do you want Vinster? This better be good." Zed growled. He was sitting on his throne tapping his fingers impatiently. He had gone from feeling sorry for his self to being in a just plain nasty mood.  
  
"Just hear him out, Zeddy." Rita said patting Zed's arm. She was standing beside him. Both of them had their staffs in their hands.  
  
"I have good news for you. It's a surefire way for you to beat the Power Ranger. It's fool-proof." Vinster replied.  
  
"Quit wasting my time and get to the point. My patience is wearing thin." Zed said tapping his fingers harder. Rita motioned with one hand for Vinster to hurry up.  
  
"In the past", Vinster continued, his voice was shaky, "the pink ranger, Kimberly got accidently caught in a time warp. You took advantage of this and sent Goldar and some of the putties into the past. Little do the rangers know or anyone else, but I examined the portal and learned everything about it. I found a new portal. One that can lead to other worlds, other dimensions. You could send the rangers there and then be free to take over the earth."  
  
"So what! Zordon will just bring them back!" Zed yelled angrily, slamming his fist down on the arm of his throne.  
  
"Calm down Zed." Rita said trying to sooth him, "Go on Vinster."  
  
"Zordon would not be able to bring them back. Not without the help of this controller." He said pointing to the device. "This is the only thing that can have access to the portal. With the help you and Empress Rita's magic staffs Zordon will not be able to lock on to the portal's frequency."  
  
"Perfect.", Lord Zed said fiendishly. His body started to emanate a red light that filled the entire room. He snatched the controller from Vinster.  
  
"I think my hubby is back to his old self again. Good job, dog boy. " Rita praised Vinster.  
  
"My pleasure, my Empress .", Vinster replied.  
  
"The Power Rangers are finally finished!" Rita laughed triumphly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ronin Warriors Meet the Power Rangers By Rainyy Bones  
  
A crossover featuring the Ronin Warriors and the Power Rangers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors or the Power Rangers. Each are owned by respective companies.  
  
Setting: The original Power Rangers (if you can even remember the show that far back. The Rangers from the first power ranger movie) get teleported to the city of Toyama, where they encounter the Ronin Warriors. The Ronins have just beat Talpa the first time with the armor of inferno.  
  
____________________________  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
"It's never gonna end. We've barely got a few days to relax and this stuff is starting all over again.", Kinto complained.  
  
He waited for someone to say something before he continued.  
  
"I thought after we destroyed Talpa that would be the end of everything." He was leaning back on the couch.  
  
"Yeah", Sage said, "first Sarenbo, Lord Saberstrike, and that guy that looked like predator. We were pretty lucky, especially you, Ryo. You were so weak because you hadn't fully recovered from the battle with Talpa. We're going to have to fumigate the whole Nether World before it'll end."  
  
"I wonder you guys. What if Talpa isn't dead?", Sai asked. He was sitting on the floor leaning against his back to the wall with his arms crossed on his chest.  
  
"We're just gonna have to wait and see, but if he is we'll get him.", Rowan told them. He was sitting on the other couch next to Ryo. They were just kicking back at Mia's place.  
  
Mia came into the room with a plate of sandwiches. Kinto jumped up and started pigging out before Mia could set the plate down on the coffee table. She stepped back and went to sit down on the couch that Kinto was on. She had to pull her brown hair from under her. It was very long. Then Sai got up and went into the den.  
  
"We had a really hard time beating him." Sage said continuing their discussion.  
  
"What do you think, Ryo?" Ryo sat on the couch listening to them. He hadn't said a thing. He looked straight ahead and said, "There is a possibility that Talpa could be alive. The dynasty could still exist. I just wish we could know for sure."  
  
"What do you think Talpa's next move will be if he is still alive?" asked Rowan. He ran his hands through his blue hair.  
  
"Well, he hasn't made a move in a while.", suggested Mia," If he is a live maybe he's trying to work up a plan or have a surprise attack. I think you should all be ready for anything."  
  
"Yeah, Mia your right. We'll just have to be on our guard.", said Ryo.  
  
Then they heard a crash from the kitchen. They all got up and ran to see what it was. Sai and Kinto were on the ground arguing over the extra sandwiches Mia had made.  
  
"Come on Kinto! We're hungry too!", Sai yelled, "And you already ate all the ones Mia brought into the living room!"  
  
"Well, I'm still hungry!" Kinto yelled back.  
  
Just then Yuli and White Blaze ran into the house.  
  
"What's going on?!" Yuli said. He didn't get an answer because everyone else was laughing. Kinto and Sai stopped arguing.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Kinto said with his mouth full of bread and sandwich meat. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ronin Warriors Meet the Power Rangers By Rainyy Bones  
  
A crossover featuring the Ronin Warriors and the Power Rangers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors or the Power Rangers. Each are owned by respective companies.  
  
Setting: The original Power Rangers (if you can even remember the show that far back. The Rangers from the first power ranger movie) get teleported to the city of Toyama, where they encounter the Ronin Warriors. The Ronins have just beat Talpa the first time with the armor of inferno.  
  
___________________________  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
"Here you go, guys. Six orders of burgers, French fries, and sodas." the waitress said.  
  
"Oh yeah, that looks good. Too bad I have to eat it," said Rocky.  
  
The guys had finished showering and were ready to eat. For the first time in a while it looked like Tommy was enjoying himself.  
  
"Man, you guys were right. I was tripping. I feel better now that I've relaxed." Tommy said. Just then his communicator went off. The smile disappeared from Tommy's face. Tommy and the rest of the rangers stood up and decided to go somewhere less in the open. Once they got in the hallway and checked to make sure it was clear, Tommy answered his communicator.  
  
"Yeah, Zordon. What's up?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Tommy there is a disturbance in the south end of the park. Lord Zed has sent Tangas to clear the area any humans. He's opening a time portal to the past." Alpha informed.  
  
"What? Another time portal?" Kimberly cried.  
  
"Yes. We don't know why Lord Zed has opened this portal, but his intentions can't be good. You guys need to morph and get down there quick."  
  
"I knew it." said Tommy, "I knew Zed was up to something. You guys morph!"  
  
"Right" they all said in unison. They all pulled out their morphers.  
  
"TERADACTYL POWER"  
  
"SABERTOOTH TIGER"  
  
"MASTADON"  
  
"TYRANNOSAURUS REX"  
  
"WHITE EAGLE"  
  
After transforming they were instantly transported to the park. When they got there they saw the Tangas and Goldar. Goldar had some kind of controller in his hands.  
  
"Power Punks, you won't stop us this time. This time when go back in time Zed will rule the world."  
  
"I don't think so Goldar. We'll stop you before we let that happen." Tommy replied.  
  
"TANGAS! GET THEM!" Goldar yelled.  
  
While the rangers were busy battling the tangas, Goldar turned his attention back to opening the portal with the controller in his hands.  
  
"Yes!", cried Goldar.  
  
"Oh, no!" said Tommy, "You guys we got to stop Goldar. He's opened the time portal! Finish up with the tangas!" Tommy said pummeling the Tanga he had in front of him and then ran towards Goldar.  
  
"You're too late Tommy." Goldar laughed, "You can follow me, but there's nothing you can do to stop Lord Zed." Then Goldar and a group of tangas stepped through the portal. Tommy turned to find that the rest of the rangers had made their way over towards him.  
  
"You, guys, we don't have a lot of time to think about this. Goldar and the rest of the tangas have already stepped through the portal." Tommy informed them.  
  
The rest of the rangers looked at each other and then looked behind them. Some more Tangas were coming towards them.  
  
"Let's do it you guys.", said Kimberly. The rangers jumped into the portal one after the other. They were falling through some type of void. Just then Lord Zed, Rita, and Vinster appeared by the portal. "Now Lord Zed and Empress Rita, mask the portal's signature with your staffs and so that Zordon can not trace it. Then I'll close it with the controller.", Vinster said. Zed and Rita acted quickly.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," said Kimberly, "This time portal is different from the one I went through last time." They began to fall through the void faster and faster until they were traveling at a blinding speed.  
  
"Ahhh!" yelled Aisha.  
  
"What's going on?" said Adam.  
  
"I'm getting dizzy." Said Billy.  
  
The last thing they saw was a blinding light.  
  
**************  
  
"Man, there's nothing on.", Kinto complained as he flipped through the channels on the television. He was bored and there was nothing to do. The rest of the guys had managed to find stuff to do though. Rowan was upstairs reading. Sai was in the kitchen with Mia. Ryo and Sage were out on the balcony upstairs. Just then all the lights cut out and a bright flash scorched the night sky outside and accompanied by a loud boom. Then all the lights turned back on. Kinto flipped through the channels but all he got was snow. Ryo and Sage came running downstairs.  
  
"Did you guys see that bright light outside and hear that sound?", asked Sage.  
  
"Yeah. What was that?", said Sai as he and Mia came out of the kitchen.  
  
All of the sudden the television turned back on. It was a reporter. "Ladies and gentlemen we are sorry for the disturbance. There seems to have been a minor power surge all over the city."  
  
"This feels like trouble you guys. I think we should go check this out.", said Kinto.  
  
"Yeah, me and Sage saw the bright light come from the forest.", Ryo.  
  
"Do you think that it could be the dynasty?", asked Yuli.  
  
"I don't know Yuli, but I guess we're going to find out.", said Ryo.  
  
***********  
  
"I feel a disturbance in the mortal plane. It is of great power." Talpa said.  
  
"Master do you want us to go check it out.", asked Kael.  
  
"Yes, but you go Daeious. Report to me what has caused this power I feel."  
  
"Yes, master." Daeious said obediently.  
  
**********  
  
The rangers had landed in an open meadow of a forest. They had powered down. Tommy was the first to regain consciousness.  
  
"Oh" he said holding his head. He looked around at his new surroundings. He was in a large open field with trees far off in the distance. "Where am I?" he wondered. Then he immediately remembered what happened and started to look for the rest of his friends. When he found Billy and Adam they were already beginning to regain consciousness.  
  
"What happened?" Billy asked. "Where are we?" Adam wondered.  
  
"I don't know. I don't see Goldar or the Tangas anywhere.", Tommy said helping them up, " But we need to find the others."  
  
"Guys over here." Rocky shouted. The girls were still unconscious. Tommy leaned to wake Kim, while Adam helped Aisha.  
  
"What a ride!", Aisha said groggily.  
  
"I don't remember it being that rough." , Kim said, "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know?" Billy answered.  
  
"Where is Goldar and the Tangas." Rocky asked.  
  
"I don't know. There's no sign of them or anyone else." Tommy replied.  
  
" Let's try our communicators.", Adam suggested. But all they got from their communicators was static.  
  
"Where ever we are we're here on our own." Tommy said.  
  
**********  
  
"Zordon, the portal has closed without a trace and so have the rangers." Alpha said worried. "I don't think that was a time portal and it closed before I could examine it. It's like it was never there."  
  
"It was a trap Alpha. I don't know what's going to happen without the rangers. But we must find them." Zordon answered.  
  
***********  
  
"We've done it! We really pulled it off." Rita cried, "I can't believe the rangers fell for that illusion of Goldar and the tangas going through the portal. And they followed like gullible fools! HA!"  
  
"Don't cheer yet. We got to hurry and take advantage of the opportunity." Zed said. "Goldar and Rito listen up. I got a job for you. Listen carefully...."  
  
************  
  
"Well the first thing we got to do is find out where we are and figure out how to get back." Billy suggested.  
  
"Guys, I think this was a trap. I mean look around. There's absolutely no sign of Goldar or the Tangas." Aisha explained.  
  
"Yeah and did you notice that the portal was little different than the last one." Tommy said.  
  
"There has to be some kind of civilization here." Adam said. They were about to start walking to look for people when they saw a flash of light at the end of the field. It was Daeious, the warlord of illusion.  
  
"Hmm. I do sense a power here." , He thought. Then he noticed some kids at the end of the field. "Those six over there. It's coming from them and something else." He went over to confront them. But at the same time he saw them, they had seen him.  
  
"Who is that?" Rocky asked.  
  
"Whoever he is, he doesn't look friendly. Be on your guard." Tommy told them.  
  
"Identify yourselves!" Daeious demanded.  
  
"Uh...well we're lost. We were hoping someone could help us." Tommy answered playing dumb.  
  
"They don't seem dangerous. I'll take them back with me.", Daeious thought.  
  
"You'll come with me!" Daeious commanded.  
  
"Tommy, I don't like the way he said that. Let's go." Aisha said.  
  
"Uh, that's okay man. I think we've figured out where we are." Tommy said.  
  
"Fools! You will come with me whether you like it or not!" Daeious said menacingly.  
  
"I don't think so!" Kimberly answered back.  
  
Then out of no where soldiers appeared. They wore armor and had weapons in their hands.  
  
"Billy, can we still morph?" asked Tommy.  
  
"There's only one way to find.", Billy said.  
  
"It's Morphine' Time." Tommy yelled. They all brought out their morphers and transformed right on the spot.  
  
"Alright. It's party time!", Rocky yelled.  
  
Then the rangers brought out their weapons and began shredding soliders. Daeious stood back and observed. "Hmmm, Master Talpa was right. They have some type of power, but where did they come from?"  
  
Just then the ronin warriors arrived...  
  
"What's going on." Kinto asked,"Those are Dynasty soldiers. Great that means Talpa is alive." "Yeah. But who are those guys fighting the soldiers." Rowan wondered.  
  
"I don't know. Should we help them?", Kinto asked.  
  
"No.We should hold back. This could be some type of Dynasty trick.", Sage replied.  
  
"Yeah. Sage is right. We'll watch for now." Ryo said.  
  
Kim flew through the air with her bow and arrow shooting soldiers, while Billy used his lance to slice soldiers. Tommy and Rocky had worked their way to Daeious.  
  
"Fools, do really think you can fight me." Daieous laughed.  
  
"Tommy, watch your back. This guy is definitely more than he seems..." Rocky warned.  
  
Daeious moved with blinding speed and grabbed both of them by their necks.  
  
"Now both of you are going to tell me what I want to know." Daeious said as he sent surges of dark energy through them.  
  
"Ah....No way!" Tommy said as he and Rocky wrapped their legs around his arms and flipped, causing Daeious to release them.  
  
Meanwhile Aisha and Kimberly were double-teaming on a few soliders. Some soldiers had cornered Aisha. One of them slammed her into a rock.  
  
"Uh!" she cried out, but Kim came to her rescue. Aisha made her daggers' blades extend and tossed one of them to Kim as he flew through the air. Kim took the dagger and shot it at the center of the soldiers. As the dagger hit the ground it created a blast destroying six soldiers.  
  
"Thanks Kim!" Aisha yelled. "No problem!" Kim yelled as she ran from a soldier. "Follow the leader!", she called. Then at the last moment she did a back flip over the soldier landing behind him. Before the soldier could turn around Kimberly kicked him in the back of the head, causing him to smash his head right through the tree.  
  
Aisha was busy fighting when two soldiers slashed her from behind and sent her flying to some trees. Weakly she gathered her self up from the thrashing. "You guys I'm starting to feel weak." She looked at her hands as surges of electricity flowed over them and her suit seemed to fade in and out.  
  
"You guys we can't finish this fight!", Adam yelled as held a solider in a grip from behind.  
  
More soldiers were beginning to appear. One of them grabbed Billy from behind. Billy tried to jump up in the air but the solider held tight. Billy used the momentum to head butt the soldier with the back of his head causing him to let Billy. Then Billy took his lance and sliced the solider.  
  
"Tommy and Rocky are in trouble!", Billy said pointing. The rangers stood fast. "What do we do?", Kim exclaimed.  
  
Just then strangers came out of the trees and trashed the new soldiers that had appeared. They were dresses in battle armor and each carried a weapon. "Daeious, I think you picked the wrong people to mess with", Ryo said.  
  
"If I were you, Daeious, I'd be running scared about now." Sai said.  
  
Daeious smirked and then looked at Tommy and Rocky," I got all of the information I wanted for now and I'll be back" With that final comment he disappeared. All of sudden the rangers suits disappeared as well.  
  
"Man, this is too weird. What's going on?", Rocky said looking confused.  
  
"Hey, that's what we were going to ask you, pal.", Kinto said.  
  
"Whoever you guys are-thanks for your help.", Tommy said. Then he and the rest of the rangers proceeded to introduce themselves.  
  
"We're the Power Rangers. We came through this portal and it closed up on us. Then that guy and his armored friends attacked us. And then you guys showed up..." Tommy explained. "Who are you guys?"  
  
"We're the Ronin Warriors." Ryo said. Then they introduced themselves individually. "Man, I agree with you when you this is weird."  
  
"Where are we? Are we still on earth?", Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah. You're in the city of Toyama, Japan. The summer of 2000." Sai answered with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Wow! You guys I think I have an idea of where we are now." Billy said turning to face the rest of his friends.  
  
"We're in a parallel universe. Same time, same earth, just a little different."  
  
"What? What do you mean?", someone asked.  
  
"Rita and Zed didn't send us to another time, but to another earth.", Billy explained.  
  
"You guys we have to find a way home before it's to late. Before there is no home to come home to.", Kim worried.  
  
"Well I don't know if we can help you guys but we'll do our best.", Sai said.  
  
"Wait a minute I don't even buy this story. I think you guys need to do some more explaining." Sage voiced.  
  
"I agree with Sage.", Ryo said nodding, "but-"  
  
"But not here. Why don't we go back my place.", Mia said finishing Ryo's sentence. Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze had walked out of the bushes.  
  
"Mia, we told you and Yuli to hold back.", Ryo said  
  
"A tiger!", Adam and Aisha took a few steps back.  
  
"Guys, I think we have a good reason to trust what they say. Let's go.", said Tommy.  
  
"Don't worry White Blaze is a friend. He wouldn't hurt anyone." Yuli said with a big smile. 


End file.
